In The Clouds
by Denrinko
Summary: Izaya and Kyohei are sitting on the roof on a beautiful spring day when they start cloud watching, Izaya gets pouty that the clouds lose shape before he can really see them and Kyohei takes the opportunity to pull some smooth moves on his adorable friend. [Kyohei/Izaya fluff] [The Clouds That Move Remastered]


It was a beautiful spring day; A perfect day to start yet another school year. The sky was blue and full of fluffy white clouds, the cherry blossoms fell like confetti as they swirled to the ground in a display of natural beauty.

The air even felt fresh as if it was coming off grassy hills in the country and not an overpopulated city such as Ikebukuro. It was a rare beautiful day for the city, one where you could sit under the sun and watch the world go by.

Orihara Izaya let of a content sigh from where he sat on the rooftop of Rajin Academy, the sky was reflected in his eyes as he stared up at the vast blue paradise. He watched as clouds rolled by, pushed by the gentle spring breeze that ruffled not only his hair but also the persons behind him.

Izaya was leaning back to back with Kadota Kyohei, the larger teen was peacefully reading a book enjoying the sun and fresh air just like everyone else. Izaya closed his eyes for a moment focusing on the heat of Kyohei's body, human contact was nice for a change.

The older teen had always been comforting to Izaya, he felt like he could truly relax around which was ironic with his thug-like appearance. Kyohei never took sides in Izaya's fights with Shizuo, he was always considerate to those around him, no matter who they were. He accepted those around him, including Izaya.

"You still awake Izaya? You've been quiet for a long time." Kyohei commented breaking the long silence between them.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Though, I do feel as if I could fall asleep at any moment." He replied honestly, his voice was quiet and lacking its usual mocking undertone. Kyohei lightly chuckled,

"I know how you feel but don't fall asleep, we have gym class after this." Kyohei closed the book he was reading and also looked up at the sky. Izaya sighed, his dislike for P.E was obvious, why? Because his class was now joined with Shizuo's.

"I think I might skip P.E."

"Normally, I would tell you to go but with Shizuo being in the other class, it's a fair call." Kyohei agreed calmly and Izaya nodded.

"Huh, that cloud looks like a bear," Kyohei said absentmindedly and Izaya turned to where his friend was looking.

"You're right," Izaya said with a small lopsided smile, he watched as the cloud moved so he could see it without turning his head, but as it did the bear-like shape was destroyed. Izaya frowned, watching as the once novel shaped cloud became nothing more than a white blob.

"That one looks like a sheep," Kyohei said pointing to another cloud, once again the other teen was right. A fluffy white sheep like cloud floated pass until it too was destroyed by the wind.

Izaya didn't understand why watching the figures in clouds disappear made him feel so down, it wasn't like him to be affected by such as thing. It kind of felt like the sky was making fun of him though. It was as if it mocking him, the imagery of something disappearing before it could come near his grasp was something the student dealt with often. Friendships, trust, forgiveness - it all seemed to disappear when Izaya was concerned.

Izaya shook his head, what was he thinking?

They were just clouds. He hadn't looked at clouds like this since he was in grade school, he was probably just feeling a bit nostalgic, he tried to shrug it off but it still bothered him for some unknown reason. His mood soured, Izaya disliked not knowing things, especially about himself.

Kyohei kept pointing to clouds that looked like things: a house, a can of soda, a cat, a spaceship, a dragon and messed up futon. Some Izaya could see, others he couldn't and they just looked like blobs but whenever they reached the side he was facing they were transformed into more or less nothing.

Izaya was sore from craning his neck to look in the direction Kyohei was looking, in the end, he let out an audible sigh and looked back in his own direction, this movement didn't go unnoticed by Kyohei as he looked over his broad shoulder to look at his friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously and Izaya shook his head,

"It's nothing. My neck was just getting sore from looking in your direction to see the clouds." He said mostly honest, Kyohei hummed before thinking for a moment.

"Can't you just wait until they float your way?" He asked and Izaya shook his head,

"Nah, they lose shape by then." He explained and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the breeze and sun. There was a moment of silence before Kyohei spoke again.

"Why don't you just turn this way so you want to see them?" He asked and Izaya opened his eyes with a shrug.

"They're only clouds." He said, but even to him, it didn't sound convincing. Kyohei easily noticed that Izaya wanted to see the clouds but just wouldn't admit it.

Izaya's red eyes widened as he felt one of Kyohei's strong arms wrap around his slim waist and pull him so he was basically sitting in Kyohei's lap.

Not being someone used to so much physical contact, Izaya was startled to the point a faint blush spread over his pale cheeks. He ducked his head trying to hide his obvious embarrassment.

Kyohei positioned them so that Izaya was sitting between his now spread legs, his back leaning on the larger teen's chest. Finally composed, Izaya looked at his friend who gave him a warm smile.

"The clouds move to fast that way. Look, that one looks like sushi..." There was a slight pause, "Say do you want to get some sushi after school?" Kyohei said in his most casual voice. Izaya looked up at the clouds once again, spotting the sushi cloud that instantly lightened his mood and he smirked, amused.

"That was really smooth, Dotachin." Izaya teased playfully and Kyohei grinned and chuckled, the sound vibrated through his chest that was pressed against Izaya's back.

"I know." Kyohei smiled, planting a quick, sudden kiss on Izaya's temple which made the smaller teen turn bright red.


End file.
